I Will Not: Breaking The Habit
by Sonic2598
Summary: It has been three months since Sonic & Blaze have been married, Amy Trys to break them up, Axel is haunted by an old past, what is it? SonicxBlaze ShadowxRouge


I will not: Breaking The Habit

It has been 3 months since Sonic & Blaze got married and they never been more happier with each other, they did everything together, Axel sometimes drops by to their place to see how their doing they always like Axel coming over, if it wasn't for him they love would have never came true, however there was one individual that would do anything to have back what SHE lost 3 months ago, Amy Rose the girl who suppose to be the one to marry Sonic, but Sonic followed his heart and married the right girl instead of Amy.

Amy was at her House, her whole house was filled with pictures of Sonic it was her own "shrine" of her hero, 'Sonic I still love you and I will get you back' said Amy,

Meanwhile Axel was at Dean's House just chilling talking about marriage

'You know Ax someday I hope I get married like Sonic, I just need to find the right girl'

'hey you'll find Ms. Right trust me' I hope your right, hey why don't you come with me and my staff to Boston pizza tonight drinks and food on my boss, 'yeah for sure I'll be there, gonna get some BBQ chicken pizza' 'don't start with that you making me hungry now'

Meanwhile else where

'Hey Blaze let's take a vacation somewhere' 'I'd love that Sonic but where would we go?' How bout Panama, nice sun, nice people' oh yeah I would love that' One day we'll go there soon I promise' Blaze then tackled Sonic to the ground and started to fool around her man.

It was nighttime and Sonic & Blaze were asleep just then an unknown figure wearing all black enters their bedroom from the window, then the figure stares at Sonic, it walks up to him it then knells down to him, the figure remove its masks, the figure was….Amy, she kisses Sonic on the cheek and said softly 'I love you my darling Sonic' she gets up and walks over to Blaze's side she knelled down to blaze and she pulls out a cloth and poured "sleeping medicine" on it and puts it over blaze month, blaze awoke in fear thinking someone was trying to kill her, she try to break free but she passed out, Amy then took her body and carried it out she made a loud noise and that cause Sonic to awaken he then notice Blaze isn't in bed he got up and looked out the window he see someone putting something in the car and getting in as well and drove off he knew it was Blaze, before Sonic stormed downstairs and opened the front door, he was too late, he wife was kidnapped, 'BLAZE!!' he awoke the whole Neighborhood up he didn't care all he did was fall to his knees and raised his arms helplessly,

The next day Axel was at Sonic's place trying to figure out what happen 'so someone kidnapped Blaze? 'yeah if I find out who I will kill them that a promise' 'but we don't know who did it, it could be anyone, we should ask the others to keep an eye out' good idea I'll head to Tails' pad me & him can use the tornado to search airborne,' okay I'll ask Shadow & Rouge for help as well, hey don't worry were going to find her I promise' 'you helped me once before, I'm asking you again to help me' 'I'm with you all the way on this one, let's go' So Sonic heads to Tails' pad and Axel heads over to Shadow & Rouge's house, as he got there he doesn't waste time ringing the door bell, Rouge answers the door 'hey AX how you doing, nice of you to drop by (winks) 'listen Rouge something horrible happen last night to Sonic' oh my what happen' 'Blaze got kidnapped' 'that's terrible who could do such a thing' I don't know, listen I came to ask you have you seen a black Sedan at all last night?' no I haven't me and Shadow were in bed doing you know what' oh nice, anyway if you see a black Sedan call ether me or Sonic okay?' got it shadow & I will keep an eye out' 'Thanks I'll see you around' Axel left Rouge & Shadow's house the next stop is Cream and her mother's home, he wasted no time in getting there, he again rings the door bell, Cream was the one to answer the door 'Hi Mr. Axel' 'hey Cream how you doing is your mom home' no she went shopping she'll be back later, is something wrong' something bad happen last night, Blaze got kidnapped' 'OH no, that awful who could do such a thing, 'I don't know I was asking around town if they seen her, have you?' 'not since yesterday' oh man this is way too serious Cream listen I need your help have you seen a black sedan by any chance?' 'no I haven't why you ask?' 'Cause the person who kidnapped Blaze was driving a Black Sedan, if you see it by any chance give me or Sonic a call okay?' I'll try to keep a look out, I'm worried about Blaze I hope she's okay' 'I hope so too, we can't give up hope yet, we'll find her' Axel leaves Cream's house and heads back to his pad 'man so far nothing, nobody even seen a black Sedan, this is going a long night'

Not really just then an envelope slides inside Axel's pad he notices the envelope he quickly open his door to see who put it there was he was too late the person was gone, so he went back inside and closed the door, he picked up the envelope it had no writing on it so he opens it to find a letter and picture of Blaze all tied up, Axel was in shock he couldn't believe it, but he also taught 'why would they put this envelope on my door instead of Sonic's' he pulls out the letter and reads it, the letter reads:

Dear Sonic and maybe Axel

I have something you want, but Sonic you have something I want as well, if you want to see your precious wife Blaze again then come to 153 Harper Ave. at 8pm if you want to see Blaze again.

Your time is ticking away so I wouldn't delay If I were you…..

As Axel finishes reading the letter he was so angry right now, but also confused, 'what does Sonic have that they want, I better go take this to him' Axel leaves his pad and heads over to Tails place knowing that Sonic was still there, he was 'Yo AX did you find anything' 'oh yeah take a look at this' he presented the letter and picture to Sonic, he reads the letter and looks at the picture

'Who the hell is this' 'who ever it is has Blaze we need to get her back' 'I think I might know where this is, I pasted by there a couple of times,' 'but Sonic the letter states that you have something that the person wants, do you know what?' 'not that I know of, I never owed anybody in my life, but whoever this is knows both of us very well' so tonight we going to do this we gonna find out who it is, and then I'll kill them' 'you have a plan?' 'No, I don't' 'Tails you stay here and keep an eye out okay?' 'you got it guys' 'what time is it now' '7:10pm' let's go now we'll get this done earlier, Sonic and Axel leave Tails' house and head to 153 Harper Ave. will they find Blaze or will they fail, 'okay here it is' 'it's a building I didn't know that, okay we have a problem now' 'what' 'how we getting inside,'

'Oh shit' they rescue appeared short, they can't enter the building, all hope was lost until, someone said 'Hey Axel Sonic what are you doing here' they turn to their friend, 'Sally hey what are you doing here?' 'I live here silly' oh thank god, Sally we need to get inside our friend Blaze was kidnapped, and she being held hostage, can you help us' 'oh dear that sucks, okay I'll get you inside' so Sally get Sonic & Axel inside the building as they are inside they both breath a sigh of relief 'okay we in, but where is Blaze' let's look at the directory list' 'sure why not' they examine the list of people living in the building as they went down the list, one name caught their interest, 'hey Sonic look at this "Rose A" you don't think?' 'Amy!?, no fucking way she kidnapped Blaze I don't believe this I was worried out of my mind, and Amy is the one that kidnapped Blaze' 'Guys are you gonna kill her' No Sally we may be mad but were not killers' 'so that's what she meant by I have something that she wants, she wants me!' 'are we going to stand here or get moving Amy must pay for what she did, let's go' The trio head to Amy apartment, as they are standing in front of her door Axel pulls out a key from the top door 'hey where did you find that?' 'I always put a key on top of the door Sal just in case if Sonic is trapped by Amy' So Axel opens the door with the key and walks in, as they walk in they notice the place is dark, 'it sure is dar…AHHH!' 'Sally are you…ah.' 'AX, Sally are you, uh…' somebody had knocked them out just then the light turns on and standing there with her hammer in her hands is Amy, 'nice try guys but you came up too short, now Sonic your MINE now!'

after 20 minutes the trio regained conscious, they notice there are all tied up together 'uh, what happen,' just then Amy out of nowhere looks at Sonic, 'well, well my Sonic looks like I finally have you' Amy!? What did you do to Blaze? 'She's right there on the couch next to you' sonic looks to see his wife asleep on the couch 'you didn't?' 'no she's just tired' 'your messed up Amy, why can't you understand I don't want nothing to do with you, me and you will never happen,' 'is that your way of saying I love you, or let's have sex' sonic began to blush, but also shook those thoughts out of his head, Amy then walked over and sat on Sonic's lap she touched his face with her hand and ran her fingers down his body, Sonic was struggling to get free but it was no use so he had no choice but to take the torture from Amy, then the unthinkable happen she pressed her lips on to Sonic's she then said 'Oh come on, Sonic. Give me a chance to prove myself worthy to you.' Never, you have to kill me, to get me' 'Sonic, Sonic, Sonic you know I always hear the same thing you have to kill me to get me, why must you be like that in front of your sweetest honey' because your not my love, Blaze is' Amy then got off Sonic's lap, then she pulled out her hammer 'then there is only thing I must do' Sonic taught she was going to hit him with the hammer, but she raised her hammer not above Sonic but above Blaze she was going to kill her, somehow Axel was awoke and got himself free from the rope and grabbed the hammer before Amy could it 'nice try Amy, but there's no way your killing Blaze, then out of nowhere Blaze awoken and kicked Amy to the wall, she hit her head hard and blacked out, Blaze stood up on untied Sonic & Sally, Sonic gave Blaze a Huge hug and said, 'Blaze I taught I lost you' 'you'll never lose me, that's a promise' well if you guys are done getting lovey dovey on each other, I say we get something to eat just the 4 four of us' hey that sounds good I didn't eat anything since I got kidnapped, So Sonic, Axel, Blaze & Sally go out for dinner, after they all went home but Axel decided to go to Green Hills just to enjoy the night he was relaxing underneath a tree 'man what a day, I taught Sonic and I would never find Blaze,' Axel stands up and watches the water fall from the cliff, 'what a night' he stares at the big waterfall at green hills and he thinks 'what if it was the other way around, what if Sonic married Amy 3 months ago instead of Blaze, would he rescue her if she was kidnapped by Blaze' he thought 'maybe not'

The next day

Axel was still sleeping until his phone rings he answer it

Hello?

Yo AX it Sonic

Yo man what's up

Yo turn on your TV put it to the channel 5

Okay

He does just that and sees the news on

"Good morning everyone I'm Axel Blade and today's top story, Amy Rose taken to hospital this morning,

AX: What the fuck?

S: Yeah I heard it too, what the hell happen to Amy?

AX: I don't know, do you think we should see her?

S: Hmm, uh I don't know she try to kidnap Blaze two nights ago'

AX: Well I'll go just to see what happen

S: Are you sure?

AX: Yeah I'm sure

"I found her lying unconscious this morning, I don't know what happen, oh I hope she's okay"

after seeing the news, Axel was shaken up a little, who could of done all of this, Axel then left his pad and headed to the hospital, the doctors and nurses recognized him and knew he wanted to see Amy they derected him to Amy's room as he get there he open the door slowly, he sees Amy sleeping he walks up to her bedside very slowly, he glace at her just to see if see really was sleeping, she was, but Axel didn't only come to see her, he wanted to find out what happen, he tapped her with one finger, no movement, he tried again, still nothing, then he did the unthinkable he punched her in the arm she awoke in pain 'AH, what was that for' 'for not getting up' 'Axel what are you doing here, is it just you here?' oh yeah, I came down here for two reasons, to see how you were doing, and what happen' 'well I'm fine, and second I was attacked,' by who? 'I don't know, I didn't see, it was a blind attack' 'uh, I don't get this first you try to kidnap Blaze, and you get beat up, you got the case of bad luck in you' thanks for pointing that out,' so when are you cleared to leave' 'in about a day' I know it's none of my business but I'm going to find out who done it' 'you don't have to do that' 'I'm only doing cause were friends, but after last night am not sure' 'look I'm sorry I got carried away with Sonic & Blaze, it won't happen again' I hope not, now give me all the info on what went down last night after our little run in about Blaze'

Flashback

After you guys left I awoken from my slumber after Blaze kicked me to the wall, I realized you guys were gone, so I just forgot about the whole thing, I decided to watch a little TV just to clear my mind, when suddenly I heard a noise, just then somebody jump into my apartment from the balcony it looked like a man in his late 20 he attacked me from behind, he almost sounds like…..you, I taught it was you but I heard his voice he said, 'give Rogan my regards' and that all I remember

Axel was speechless not only was it a guy that attacked Amy but he knew Axel, but from where, Axel then said 'if he knew me then why would he attack you instead of me' 'maybe he's trying to get to you, playing mind games or something'

Who was the man that Attacked Amy will Axel find out who, and if he does, will he recognize him?

A few weeks had passed since the incident it was Cream's 9th birthday and her mother arranged for everyone to show up at her house for the party, but one member was not there, Axel. He was at Green hills trying to figure out who was the attacker it's like he's playing mind games with him

You can't escape soon you will be dead,

And your friends can't help you, you know your afraid you face me admit it, you will never win,

AX 'Stop it right now, GET OUT OF MY HEAD'

???: 'What wrong Axel can't accept the truth'

AX: Leave me alone

???: '(Evil Laugher) I will consume YOUR SOUL very soon!'

Axel was trying to fight off the evil voice in his head, not knowing his best friend was at his side

'Axel what's wrong' 'Sonic? I felt him' 'who?' 'the attacker he's trying to get to me' it just a imagination it's not real if you don't believe in it' 'Sonic what must I do' 'look don't worry about it, it gonna be okay, Cream is wondering where you are, I told her I'd look for you' yeah, anyway let's go, I guess Cream won't cut the cake without me around eh?'

Axel along with Sonic headed to Cream and her mother's house for her birthday party, as soon as they entered everyone was happy that Axel came, Amy went up to him and asked

'Are you Okay Axel' 'I…I don't want to talk about it let's just have some fun okay?'

Amy was a bit worried for her friend but she respected his request and continues having fun at the party. Everyone was having a good time including Shadow who rarely has fun

'Hey Mr. Shadow are you having a good time asked the now 9 year old rabbit, shadow then says 'yeah I guess kid, it's not bad'

Axel was sitting on the couch just staring at the ground, Rouge sat beside him 'Hey Axel why the long face? 'it's nothing Rouge don't worry about it' no it is something' look don't worry about it it's my problem' 'wanna talk about it' 'no rouge I don't' 'okay'

The party went smoothly for everyone except Axel, he decided to duck out early, he left the party and went home, as soon as he opened the door he notices there is a note on the table and walks to the table and picks up the note, he reads it, it says

"Come to the rooftop"

He didn't know who it was but he didn't think twice to head up to the rooftop of his building, he walked out of his pad and took the stairs to the rooftop, he opened the door to the very top of his building as he walks outside he looks around but sees no one 'I guess this was a trick' oh how wrong he was 'HAHAHA this is no trick'

He turns around to see a man standing before him Axel's face was stoned the man was wearing a long trench coat with black boots, 'So we meet again Axel' I should of know it was you…..Dega. 'my you remember my name I taught you would forget who I was' I never forget a face, so it was you that was causing my pain' you catch on pretty quick, you haven't lost one touch of your abilities' enough now, what do you want' your soul, I tried so many times to kill you and I failed, last time we met you thought you killed me, you were wrong, I could never be killed, it's time to finish you off Rogan, I challenge you to a battle, three days from now in the place it should have been fought in, MOBIUS, think about it, if you accept then come alone to the Mobius lost city where I will destroy you.

And with that Dega disappears leaving Axel with so much to think about, 'I won't let you win Dega, never, I won't lose my friends to you'

What was he thinking? It's like he wants to fight Dega, and he wants to do it alone, he doesn't want Sonic or the others to help, he needs to do this alone, he returns from the rooftop back to his pad he just lies on his couch thinking 'I can't let him get away with this he must be stopped at all cost, but…can I do it?'

The next day

Axel has yet to still tell the other about what happen the night before will he tell them?

'I can't keeps this a secret I have to tell them, but if I do they'll beg me to stay, but I can't I guess I have no other choice I must go alone' he then walks to his drawer where his computer is, he opens the drawer and pulls out. 'My Lightsabre I never used this in a long time, I guess I'll need this' he then pushes a button on the saber and a big sword like blade sticks out it glows a light blue color he pushes it again to off it, he put the light saber in his belt clip and leaves his pad, he heads to Sonic & Blaze's house, he rings the doorbell and sonic was the one to answer it, 'hey AX nice of you to drop by, come on in' Sonic invites Axel inside they go to the backyard where Blaze is relaxing in the sun she see Axel and greet him 'Hey Axel what's happen?' 'nothing much, listen guys there a reason why I came over here' 'look if it about what happen at the party the other night don't worry about it, you just wasn't yourself that's all' 'well that's not the reason why I came over' 'what's wrong?' 'I know who was the attacker at Amy's place' 'What, you know who it is, the police were trying to find out who,' yeah, he's a old rival of mine, he goes by the name of Dega' 'Dega huh well I think I know why your here, you want to kick his ass' yeah pretty much' well let's go get that bastard' 'No, I must face him alone, he came to me issuing a battle' 'where will it take place' in Mobius, the lost city' WHAT, you gotta be kidding me, AX don't do it' 'yeah Axel it a trap, you don't have to face him' I have to I have no other choice, if I don't face him, he come and kill all of you including me' I see, I guess you need to do this then, when will you go?' I'm leaving in two days, I don't want you two to follow me okay?' if this is what you got to do, then we'll respect your decision, 'AX I don't wanna lose you man you're my brother, me and you have been tight, you're the whole reason why me and Blaze are married, if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't be here' no, it was all you Sonic, you followed your heart, and you did the right thing, I didn't do nothing'

Sonic & Blaze were shocked when Axel told them he's leaving to fight his rival Dega in Mobius, he told the others as well they were all shocked as well, 'Axel you can't be serious' yes I am Shadow' But Axel you might get killed, we might not ever see you again' 'if I don't fight him, he'll kill you guys one at a time including me, but I do face him, all my pain and suffering will be gone,' 'don't make a fool out of your Axel' 'I'm not Amy, I'm doing what's right? 'So I guess we can't talk you out of it' no Rouge you can't'

After talking with his friends about Dega Axel heads home, he thinks about 'how will I beat him, I know I beat him, 4 years ago that is, but now he's haunting me now what will I do?'

Two days have pass, the time has come for Axel to do battle with Dega, he heads to Tails' workshop where he is waiting for Axel, 'okay AX you ready' 'as ready as I'll ever be, let's go' so Tails leads Axel to the X Tornado, before they took off they heard someone say 'yo you leaving without seeing us' said Sonic along with the others, they all came to see Axel off 'well guys I guess this is it, I must do this, I don't want any of you interfere, you got it?' 'Axel please don't do this, this is not right,' 'it's crazy, you might die' 'if I die, I won't die alone, see you guys if I don't come back, Sonic take care of the gang, watch over Cream, and even Amy 'you got it pal'

With that he got on the plane and Tails' flies off to Mobius, 'please come back brother' said Sonic. After 25 minutes they arrived to Mobius, Axel got off the plane and say to Tails 'okay buddy, I guess I'll see you around,' 'Good luck man, defeat Dega for all of us' Thank you' Tails flies away back to his workshop, as for Axel he journeys to the Mobius lost city, he was focused ready for combat, ready…..for death, as he reached to the lost city Axel saw his enemy high atop a rock, the skies started to turn dark, thunders roared, the winds blew violently, 'well I'm glad you made it Axel, I taught you weren't going to show' 'enough Dega, it's time to finish this' Axel draws out his light saber, 'don't make me kill you' said Dega as he draws out his red light saber, 'I will do what I must' said Axel 'you will try my old friend' said Dega. They engaged in combat, they fought blade for blade pulling off all the stunts

D: on your knees I want you to beg for mercy

AX: I never beg for anyone, including you!

The battle was intense they fought on, just then Dega kicked Axel off a building and Axel was falling but he landed on a pole, but then Dega used his power and shoots waves of fireball at him, it was coming at him fast so he used his saber and broke a part of the wall he ran back up to Dega, the fire could be heard from a distance, Axel reaches the top and continued the fight with Dega, Dega then kicked Axel to the ground and thrusted his light saber in Axel left arm, he grinded his teeth his pain he saw the blade in his arm. And saw the blood dripping out

D: what's the one thing you cherish? Give me the chance to take it all away

Suddenly Axel pulled the blade off his arm and kicked Dega back, he got up and was more focused then ever

AX: I pity you, you get it at all, there is not a damn thing I cherish!

Just then some mysterious light was glowing from Axel's body he was gaining power from an unknown source, he used that power to move lighting fast, he gripped his light saber and ran in toward Dega slashing him in four directions, then he stabbed him in the chest, he then pulled out his blade, his body dropped to the ground and turned into ashes, the fight was over, Axel was free from his curse, just then the sky turned gray and it started to rain.

Everyone in Mobius was outside embracing the rain, as well as back in station square, Sonic and the other are wondering, 'hey one minute it's black clouds and now it raining' 'I wonder what happen' 'you don't think, Axel…..he's is? Did he?' he might of did it, he defeated Dega' they were all cheering, as for Axel he was still at the Mobius lost city still embracing the rain, he closed his eyes and let the rain comfort his wounds, 'it's finally over, my pain and suffering is gone, Dega is no more with the power flowing threw me like an god, I use that power to bring peace to Mobius, I rid of all evil in my old home town, the people of mobius have their city back, as for me I'm must return home, but one thing is troubling me, why did Dega attack Amy 2 weeks ago and not me, why did he attack my friend, and not me, I guess I won't know the answer for that, but at least everything is the way it should be, time to go home'

As Axel reaches Green hills his friends are waiting for him but he runs past them in sonic speed, 'whoa that was fast' said Sonic, they catch up to him and asked 'why did you ran past us?' 'I didn't see you guys, well it's all over, I'm free, Dega has been defeated and peace has been brought back to both here and Mobius' 'oh right AX'

'I'm the best there is, the best there was and the best that there ever will be' said Axel as he throws his fists in the air in victory.

The next day, Amy went over to Sonic & Blaze's house to patch things up with them, she rang on the door bell but no answer she tried to open the door herself, HOW lucky for her, the door was unlock so she enters their home only to see the two tongue wrestling in each other's month, Amy shouted 'OH MY GOD SONIC WHAT ARE DOING!?' Sonic & Blaze turned to see Amy 'oh shit. Amy how did you get in?' 'The door was unlocked, how dare you Blaze' 'Me, honey remember who you're talking to, I'm Mrs. Sonic Hedgehog get use to it, tell him Sonic…..Sonic?' They were arguing so much that they didn't notice that Sonic was close to the door they turn to see him escape they walk up to him shout

B: Sonic tell Amy you just crazy for me

A: no way Sonic, I could do much more for you

He didn't think twice to run out of the house, Blaze and Amy were chasing him, shouting for him to come back, he tripped a couple of times but got back up quick 'Why the hell did I get married 3 months ago?' he said while running, he was running until there was a dead end Amy & Blaze were coming toward him in both directions from the left and the right, he taught he was doomed until he heard a honking sound he looked to see Axel driving his car, Sonic quickly jumped in the back and Axel speeded off while Amy & Blaze were still chasing him sonic gave a wave to the girls and drove off with his buddy leaving the girls behind.

B: that's my Sonic

A: you mean MY Sonic

B: not again….

The End

Ideas for the story came from Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children (the fight scene) The L Word , "if you watch that show" (Sonic Running Away From Amy & Blaze and Axel saving him in the end)

And I like to thank Sally "imamyrose" for letting me use her in the story

And you readers for reading

Well I'm out of here

Read and review

See Ya later ;)


End file.
